The disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for supporting or otherwise connecting vehicle components, including but not limited to components that are exposed to a vehicle exterior. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to supporting vehicle components disposed at front or rear ends of a vehicle's exterior, such as a vehicle's light(s) (e.g., headlights, tail lights), fender, etc.
Many complicated and semi-complicated mechanical and electro-mechanical apparatus constitute an assembly of multiple separate components. For example, vehicles, including but not limited to vehicles that travel over land, water, air, etc., typically include many different components that are attached together via different technologies, such as mechanical fasteners, welding, glue and epoxy, etc. Some of these components can be located at or adjacent the vehicle's front and/or rear ends, such as headlights, tail lights, fenders, etc., and these components can be attached to the vehicle in a manner so as to constrain their motion relative to other vehicle components, and/or to achieve other operational or functional purposes. For example, a fender can be attached in a manner to impede the travel of debris, lights to alert pedestrians or other vehicles as to the vehicle's position, intended motion, etc.